Right Where I Need To Be
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Caught between duty and love, Aang must decide what to do. Is helping the Earth Kingdom rebuild its capitol the right choice? Or is spending the day with Katara, where he really belongs?


Right Where I Need To Be

The meeting seemed to go on forever. Aang sat in a conference room in Ba Sing Se listening to the Earth Kingdom generals babble on about the Harmony Restoration movement.

For the past two weeks, he had listened to them talk about future construction projects and how they were going to build them.

Aang understood his position as the Avatar, but some days he couldn't help but desire a day off. A day where he could be a normal kid and enjoy life.

But every time he thought about this, he was instantly reminded of the responsibility he carried. As the two generals discussed the recent addition added to Ba Sing Se palace, Aang started to think about Katara.

Somehow, he felt like he was choosing duty over love, which didn't seem right. Monk Gyatso once told him that a man has to put the woman he loves before himself.

If that were true, then why did it seem so difficult? When the meeting was over, Aang was approached by General Po of the Ba Sing Se earthbender army.

"Avatar Aang, my army and I are planning a reconstruction of the western part of the city tomorrow. I request your presence as we need the Avatar's help in rebuilding what has been destroyed during the war."

Aang wanted to cry. Tomorrow was the day he planned to take Katara to visit the Eastern Air Temple. He couldn't bring it to himself to tell her that their plans had to be canceled.

"General Po, with all due respect sir, I cannot make it tomorrow."

"Why ever not?" he asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You see, I promised my girlfriend that I'd show her the Eastern Air Temple. She's never been before and has always wanted to go."

"Avatar Aang, this is your duty. You cannot just take a day off just so you can spend quality time with your girlfriend. The world needs your help. What matters more, the world or one person?"

As much as Aang wanted to admit that Katara was the world to him, he knew he shouldn't upset the general. He agreed to meet him in Ba Sing Se Square tomorrow to take part in the reconstruction process. The general seemed very enthusiastic about the plans, but Aang couldn't help but dread going home and telling Katara the news.

Upon reaching their apartment, Aang hesitated as he turned the knob. He hated breaking bad news to people, especially Katara. He fought for what to say to her as he stepped into the apartment. When he entered the parlor, he found Katara sitting on the couch bending the water in a bowl in front of her. Upon seeing Aang, her eyes lit up.

"Aang how was your day? Did your meeting with the Earth Kingdom generals go well?"

Aang smiled. She was in such a good mood. It really pained him to tell her that he had to cancel their plans.

But he couldn't keep it hidden forever. He took a seat beside Katara, who welcomed him with a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushed as he looked at her. He truly didn't deserve someone this special in his life. Katara was more than he could ever ask for, and to break her heart was devastating to him.

"Yeah, everything went well," he lied.

"That's good. I thought about you today while I was out practicing waterbending.

"Oh, where did you go to practice?" Aang asked. He always loved hearing about her day.

"I went down by the pond on the outskirts of the city. Its really peaceful there, a perfect place to practice.

"I know. I often meditate down there," Aang said.

"But other than that, my day was pretty dull," she continued. "I didn't have anyone to share it with."

She flashed Aang a smile that made him melt. Though he had seen Katara smile many times before, he couldn't help but be blown away every time he saw it. Pulling her close to his shoulder, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

He wished he could spend every minute with her. It pained him that his duties came before anything else. Katara was his girlfriend, and Aang knew that he had to be the best boyfriend possible for her. By constantly being away, he felt like he wasn't giving her the love that she deserved.

"I'm looking forward to our trip tomorrow," she said.

Aang gulped. This was it, time for the truth.

"Yeah, about that, Katara," he said. Katara sat up from his shoulder and looked at him. She was curious to hear what he had to say. There was hint of trouble in his voice, which bothered her.

"What is it, Aang?" she asked.

"Katara, you know that I would love to spend every minute with you," he began. "But as the Avatar, there are certain things that I can't avoid. There are certain duties that I must fulfill before I do anything else."

Katara already understood. She hung her head and gave a soft sigh.

"Aang, you don't have to tell me, I understand. There are certain things that come first in life, and your duty as the Avatar is one of them. The trip can wait, Aang. I'd rather go without the weight of the world pressing down on us."

"Don't worry, Aang, you're not letting me down by going tomorrow," she said. "I've learned from being with you for the past two years, is that some things are well worth the wait. You certainly are one of those things."

Aang's mind couldn't believe it. He barely told her what he had to do and she understood. It was like she would rather see him achieve his goals before spending time with her.

Katara then leaned in and this time gave him a tender kiss on the lips. Aang wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer. The feeling was magnificent, Aang couldn't think of words to describe this moment.

The two snuggled together on the coach, kissing each other passionately and embracing the warm tenderness of their bodies pressed together. After a few minutes, Katara began to feel drowsy. Before too long, she fell asleep on Aang's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aang remained awake, thinking about the reconstruction. He realized that Katara understood his position, but he couldn't help but still feel guilty for turning his back on her.

He looked at her as she slept. Before too long, he found himself smiling. She was so beautiful, and so wonderful. Taking a hand, he gently stroked her hair as she slept.

"If only the general could see why I can't go tomorrow." He'd understand then. As Aang held Katara in his arms that night, realization slowly began to overtake him. He realized that Gyatso's words were true. A man must put the woman he loves before anything else. Holding Katara that night told him, this right where he needed to be.

The next morning when Katara woke up, she noticed that Aang was no longer on the couch.

"He must have left for Ba Sing Se," she said to herself. She stretched her arms in the air and walked into the kitchen. When she entered, she was stunned by who she saw.

Aang was sitting at the table with a fresh bowl of fruit and a panda lilly beside him.

"Aang, what is all this? I thought you were leaving for Ba Sing Se."

"I was until I realized that I'm right where I need to be."

"And where's that?"

"With you,"

Katara smiled. She couldn't believe that he chose to spend the day with her instead of working on other projects. She had everything she ever wanted in Aang. Compassion, sincerity, honesty, and love. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Come on. Let's hop aboard Appa and head off to the Eastern Air Temple. That is, if you still want to go," Aang asked.

Katara smiled again. "More than anything," she said. Aang then took her by the hand and led outside to where Appa was kept. Hopping onto the large bison's back the two were off to the Eastern Air Temple to spend the day together. Flying off into the sunrise, Aang was once again struck with realization. "This is right where I need to be."


End file.
